


Creative Magic - Year 1

by Dark_Flourishes2



Series: The Art of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Except for Bill Charlie Fred & George, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Magical Tattoos, This one just starts the story i am trying to do it book by book :), Weasley Bashing, tattoos to cover tattoos, tattoos to draw attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Flourishes2/pseuds/Dark_Flourishes2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy with a certain magical flair finds himself at Hogwarts. This story follows as he discovers himself and battles dangers of all kinds while trying to remain as unnoticed as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my spin on the beautiful works of J. K. Rowling! Enjoy!

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Augustine,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

 

The thick heavy envelope had been delivered to the hospital where Dimitri currently resided. As he read through the letter he became more and more upset which caused the alarms on the machines monitoring him to go off. He hastily shoved the letter under the pillows and tried to get his breathing back to normal as the nurses ran in to see what was wrong.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" He hates them fussing and just wishes they'd let him go. "Can I leave yet?"

"No! Your parents or carer's must come to pick you up." Nurse Egbert, Dimitri's current hate was truly stupid.

'How many times do I have to tell you people I don't have parents or carer's!!!! I live on the street!!!!" He had told the stupid woman and many others several times over the past four days.

Her wrinkled and grey face took on a look of disgust at his "insolence" as if she thought his parents should have taught him better. That look alone was the reason he so hated this woman. Yes his parents should have taught him better! In fact they might of if they hadn't died!!

While grumbling internally at her stupidity he had a light bulb moment.

"May I have some paper and a pen? I wish to write a letter." He looked imploringly at the hag and hoped it would work.

"Of course I shall back in a moment." She trudged off and came back moments latter with pen, paper and an envelope in hand.

"Thankyou." When she left again he pulled out the letter that had set him off and addressed it to:

Mrs Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

To Mrs (Or is it Professor?) McGonagall,

I am writing to inform you that I am currently detained at a hospital and have thus been unable to shop or even make it to London in order to attend your school. I also have no money what so ever so the idea of me shopping for even the most basic of school provisions was a ridiculous notion.

Sincerely D. Augustine

 

He sealed the simple letter into the addressed envelope and called for the dreadful nurse again.

After handing the letter to the hag he decided to go back to sleep. He hoped those dreams wouldn't come and haunt him this time.

******

"Excuse me but is this the hospital where a Mr Dimitri Augustine resides?" He was woken by the sound of a lady saying his name. When he looked to the desk outside his room he found an elderly lady dressed like an old fashioned nurse.

"Yes it is. Are you a relative?" Egbert answered suspicious of the woman in front of her.

"Oh no I run the boarding school which he belongs to." The lady responded cheerfully as if the question had been silly but bothered her not at all. Egbert however looked like the lady was a bug that she wanted to squash.

"Well very well if you have proof that you look after this boy then we shall release him to you." The lady as soon as Egbert had started her sentence produced papers and placed them on the counter in front of her.

Egbert looked them over before gesturing with one gnarled hand towards the room he resided in and the lady took back the papers and walked in his direction. He pulled himself up so he was sitting up to talk to this strange woman.

"You must be Dimitri. It is nice to meet you." She held out her hand and he took it cautiously. He didn't want to seem rude but he didn't like shaking hands. "My name is Madam Pomfrey and I am the medi - witch at Hogwarts where I will take you when you have dressed."

As she pulled the curtain around his hospital bed closed he got up and changed into his faded blue jeans, black singlet and jacket with short brown boots. He yanked the curtain away and picked up his bag. It didn’t have much in it, another pair of pants, a grey jumper, another pair of socks, some more underwear, a sketch book, some pencils and an eraser.

"Ma'am I am ready to go. Thankyou for coming to get me. I am sure you are very busy." He smiled a little but he didn’t like people, he was awkward and nervous around them. Fortunately he didn’t like looking weak or rude to people either so that overrode the rest.

"It's quite alright. We have an hour before the sorting starts so we should get going." She turned her back to him and they walked out of the hospital without a backward glance. "We shall need to get your school equipment at a later date… the fact that you don't have a wand is going to be tricky … maybe we can get you one early tomorrow…. I will write to Garrick."

He had tuned out simply following her till they reached a plain grey building. Stepping over the thresh hold and into the living room he found numerous people in robes of different sorts stepping into the fire places (yes plural) that lined the walls.

"Come on darling, we have to floo to my office then we will get you to that sorting. I promise to explain tomorrow." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the nearest fireplace before stepping in, grabbing a bit of powder from what looked to be an old flower pot and said "Hogwarts hospital wing!" and threw the powder at their feet.

The next moment all he knew was dizziness and green fire and suddenly they were stepping out into what he guessed was the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

"I am afraid dear that we don’t have long so you will just have to go in what you have on. I will put your things with the others." She led him out to the front of the, what he now knew was a castle where a bunch of kids his age were standing in robes of plain black with a giant of a man. She took his bag from him and left him there standing by the edge of the front stairs, all eyes on him.

"Don't you know you are meant to be in robes?!" A girl with bushy brown hair stood in his face, nose upturned trying hard to look down on him when he was clearly taller.

"Hello, I am Dimitri. It is polite to introduce yourself to a new person even if all you want to do is insult them. But in answer to your question yes I did, however certain circumstances prevented me from wearing them." He crossed his arms and look at the girl as she sputtered and tried to keep her disapproving face at the same time.

A pale, platinum blonde boy walked over chuckling to himself. He glanced at the girl before introducing himself.

"I am Draco Malfoy. I would like to know these circumstances if you would like to tell me." His introduction left me smirking. The possibility of being this boys friend was interesting.

"Dimitri Augustine. It is a pleasure. I might if I want to and when I want to." Shaking hands was still unpleasant but this time it was less so. The bushy haired girl was still flustered but had the sense to go back to the other girls in the group. Before anyone could say anymore a stern looking lady dressed in emerald green robes with a matching hat that looked like it came straight off of a movie poster came out of the doors in front of us.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The giant man said to the Professor.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." She opened the door and we entered the hall. There were voices coming from a doorway to the right but they were ushered into a small chamber where they all crowed together and peered about nervously. He stood off to the side as much as he could trying not to draw more attention to himself.

He thought about how he desperately wanted to draw, but he couldn't do that in front of all these people, nor at a time like this.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The Professor said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her gaze brushed over one boy with his cloak fastened under his ear, another with dirt on his nose and another small boy tried to flatten his hair. Unfortunately despite not wanting to be noticed her gaze landed on him and she shook her head before moving to leave.

"I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She left and we all waited not knowing what awaited on the other side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Dimitri is a very casual person. He doesn't trust readily and doesn’t like looking weak so he stands nonchalantly to the side when he can.
> 
> He spent most of his time from around 6 till Hogwarts in the library in his town. The librarian taught him how to read and write and he fell in love with it. He also loves music and art.
> 
> I was considering putting him in Ravenclaw but I think he suits Slytherin better. (They are my houses - Pottermore :P - and most of if not all of my characters go to those houses.)
> 
> I will explain why he was in hospital. However please if you have questions feel free to ask but expect cryptic answers.
> 
> He will not be friends with 'The Golden Trio' but I shall be finding ways to include him in their adventures.


	2. The Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting.

Dimitri tuned out after she left. The chatter around him didn't pique his interest but he got the general topic of conversation was about what the sorting entailed. As his mind wandered he jumped about ten feet in the air (thankfully he wasn't the only one) when about twenty ghosts suddenly floated through the wall.

They were pearly- white and slightly transparent and they freaked him out! The thought that ghosts existed scared him. Sure it was cool but ghosts can't be a good sign about this world. What if his parents were ghosts?Would he be able to see them? Would they think he was a freak too?

Inside he was hyperventilating but his nonchalant mask remained in place on the outside. He didn't even register what the ethereal beings were saying, in fact he didn't snap out of it until the door opened once again to grant Professor McGonagall entry.

"Move along now." Her voice was clear and sharp offering no room for argument. "The sorting ceremony is about to start."

The ghosts disappeared one by one through the opposite wall. Many watched them go but he was watching the Professor, he wanted to know what would be happening to them.

"Now form a line," The Professor told the room of kids, "and follow me."

Everyone else hurried to do as the Professor said but he waited 'till they had all finished before slipping to the back as they headed out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

 To say he was blown away was an understatement. Never had he seen a more amazing and beautiful place. It was lit by thousands of candles that were each floating in mid air. The sky could be seen as if there was no roof but he heard the annoying girl say that it had just been bewitched to look like that. If things like that could be accomplished he would very much like to learn about magic.

Everyone's attention snapped to The Professor as she reached the front of the hall and brought forward a four legged stool and placed a raggedy hat on it.

He could feel there was something magical about this hat despite its beaten and battered, patched and stitched appearance. He just felt it like he could feel the magic surrounding it. Everything was silent for a few moments before his theory was proven right.

A stitch along the hat's brim opened and it started to sing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge by what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffingdors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The hall erupted into applause as the song ended and the hat bowed to each table before going still again. The Professor stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott Hannah!" A pink faced, blonde pigtailed girl stumbled to the stool. There was a moments pause once she had sat down before the hat screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

She took the hat off and ran to the table full of yellow and black clad students who were clapping and cheering from the table to the right.

"Augustine, Dimitri!"

Shit! He hadn't even realised that it was going to go in alphabetical order. He walked up to the stool and picked up the hat before sitting and placing it on his head.

"Hello young man. Let me see… you would do well in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Hmm while I would love to put you into the house of the wise your cunning and other ... abilities would not thrive there whereas in the house of the snakes they would not dislike your love of knowledge or imagination. Very well. A piece of advice before you leave. Do not hide there are those who will be there for you, beware of false smiles and twinkling eyes, trust your instincts."

He heard all this in his head and as the advice was spoken he heard the hat scream "SLYTHERIN!"

He slipped from the front of the hall to the table to the far right where they were clapping but cheering was minimal if present at all. That was fine by him attention was not something he needed.  


End file.
